Hershel Greene (Video Game)
Hershel Greene is a character in The Walking Dead Video Game. He owns a farm outside of Atlanta which he tends to and helps Lee and Clementine when they arrive with his son, Shawn Greene. Pre-Apocalypse Hershel's Farm Little is known about Hershel prior to the outbreak aside that he was a former veterinarian, and he was a family man who owned a Farm. His oldest son, Shawn, also appeared in the video game. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 1: A New Day" Hershel is first seen after Shawn brings Lee and Clementine to his father's farm; Hershel tells Lee that they can stay in the barn for the night with the other family. After hearing the story Lee gives Shawn about how Lee knows Clementine, Hershel asks Clementine if she knows Lee. She will say yes no matter what. Hershel notices Lee's injured leg and offers to patch it up. While applying the bandage, Hershel asks about Lee's injury and Lee will either stick as close as possible to the truth, essentially lying by omission, or straight up lie about it (depending on Lee's choice). Shawn then tells Hershel they need to barricade the fence. If Chet survives, Hershel will not believe they are in any immediate danger and says that they will be just fine. If Andre Mitchell survives, Hershel will immediately agree. The next morning, Shawn, Duck, and Lee help barricade and reinforce the fence. After helping with the fence, Lee finds Hershel in the barn. If Lee was lying Hershel will have picked up on the contradictions in his story, and will tell him to become a better liar, but no matter what he extolls him to trust in the honesty of strangers because it will be important for survival in the times ahead. Immediately a scream is heard and Hershel rushes to get his gun, while Lee goes and sees what is going on. By the fence, the tractor is on top of Shawn with walkers trying to get him, while the other tries to get Duck. Depending on Lee's choice, they will attempt to save Duck or Shawn. Either way Duck will survive and Shawn is killed by the walkers. Hershel kills the walkers and rushes to Shawn. If Lee attempted to save Shawn, Shawn will tell Hershel this before he dies. Furious at the loss of his son, Hershel lashes out at Kenny. If Lee chose to attempt to save Shawn, Hershel does acknowledge that towards you. However, no matter what, he kicks everyone off his farm and tells you to never come back. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Hershel has killed: *Shawn Greene(Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies, fewer than five. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Hershel is one of few characters from either the Comic and/or TV Series who make an appearance in The Walking Dead Video Game, the others so far being Glenn, Lilly Caul, and Shawn Greene. *Despite his moral code in the comics of being against killing walkers, he kills the three walkers responsible for Shawn's death. This can be attributed to the extreme shock/anger he felt at seeing his son killed before his eyes. Greene, Hershel Greene, Hershel Greene, Hershel